I always will
by blueforu
Summary: A bunch of one shots involving Jade/Tori
1. Chapter 1

TV Shows » Victorious » **I always will**

Author: blueforu

Rated: T - English - Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy - Reviews: 4 - Published: 08-09-12 - Updated: 08-09-12

id:8413126

I can't stop what I'm feeling.

Everyone knew but me; I felt rage and I had no idea how to fix this ache.

I would never see you face again with that annoying smile; I use to love to make your smile drop just so I could hear your voice.

When I first met you and really heard your voice speak, I felt my stomach drop and my hand clench. I didn't know whether to kiss you or punch you.

I would never be able to tell you that.

The first day you were gone Beck avoided me like I was death.

He told me later, that you made them promise not to tell me.

Why would you do that to me? Couldn't you see that it would kill me?

I waited a week before I found your annoying sister, but she was different. I remember how she never once meant how great she was.

When I asked everyone to tell me where you were, they stood their ground even Robbie… He hasn't been the same, no one seen Rex since the day you died.

I would have ruined his life, but I knew that wouldn't make his words hurt less.

"Why do you even care where Tori is, it's not like she care about you!"

Those words haunted me; they still do even though I know I won't ever get to kiss or even yell at you.

It was the weekend when Beck showed up crying, I wanted to shut the door in his face. I had enough of everyone; all I wanted was to hear your voice so I could make this feeling of worry go away.

Beck never said a word, just handed me a letter.

Your perfectly annoying hand writing was on it, I was going to tear it up but something about the black envelope with my name in white stopped me.

I went over to the couch as Beck followed behind me; I made a rude comment or two before I opened up the letter.

At first I was confused then Beck told me you had passed away yesterday night, and then I was mad, I even begged Beck to tell me it was all a joke.

I felt the walls I put up crumble down as Beck held me; I cried for two hours before I lost it and kicked Beck out.

It was hardly a week before your funeral came and everyone was there, I wish I could tell you the names of everyone who was there but the only name ringing in my head was yours.

Andre told stories of your friendship and how he had a crush on you. I felt jealously even though I knew neither of us could have you.

Cat tried to say something but I could hardly hear her words over her sobs. Trina and the rest of your family spoke. Your mother looked like she was one who died.

Everyone said something; I think no one thought I would say anything but I did. I tried to keep my voice in control as I told everyone how much I cared about you. I didn't speak of fun moment, I'm not sure your mother would want to hear about my crush on you like Andre did but then again it funeral it was a time for goodbye.

I spoke like I would speak to you if I was able to show you the real reason I was such a bitch.

I told them how annoying you were because you were so perfect and how you made me feel like I had someone who would fix my problems for me and how I never wanted you to leave. How your laugh made me anger just because it made me wish I could be the reason for said laugh and how you were a amazing friend to Cat.

I even said I cared about you, maybe even loved you.

I love you

I went home after I was done speaking; I didn't want to see you being buried. It would make it even more real.

It's been seven month, seven month without your smile, seven month without your singing, seven month without you.

Every night I reread the letter you asked Beck to give me; seven month of me begging for you to come back just so I could tell you.

_Dear Jade,_

_It feels weird to be writing you a letter; do I ask how you're doing? Do I make a joke or tell you how I am?_

_Jade I'm sick, I'm not getting better._

_I never wanted you to know, I never wanted you to treat me differently. You made me feel so many things Jade. Fear, anger, love, confusion, lust, and even more confusion! I never meet someone like you, someone who could be so mean but made me feel….safe._

_I've only known of you for a few months and within these months I've felt more alive then I have my whole life._

_I love you Jade, I love you and all I ever wanted was to tell you. You would think death would make you have no limit and just go for it but the idea of you not liking me makes me lose my fighting will._

_The doctors don't think I'll make it but I think I will because the idea of being able to tell you in person that I love you is making me strong._

_I'm asking Beck to give you this so you won't punch me in the face on Monday when I tell you that I love you and beside when you see me again you won't be able to stop from wanting me too. Trina and Cat have been helping me with a perfect outfit to win your heart._

_I love you Jade, I always will even if you say no (please say yes)_

_P.S. You'll be the one dealing with Rex when he makes a dirty joke about us._

I wish you were here so I could tell you.

That I love you Tori Vega and I always will.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: It's Always What You Think

Jori

I own nothing

* * *

History repeats itself over and over again and that how I knew from the moment I saw you I was going to spend the rest of my life avoiding you.

I need to spend the rest of my life trying to get as far away from you as possible!

It kills me it really does but I already know the outcome and you Tori Vega will turn me into my mom.

It sounds crazy to some like my ex boyfriend Beck as to why I would rather be like my dad instead of my mom.

My parents weren't normal, still aren't unlike fucking Vega's whom seem to be made out of fucking love and support even with Trina! That's not the point; the point is that Vega makes me weak.

I feel nervous and wanted which isn't me. Tori makes me laugh even though I fight the noise from coming out of my mouth. Vega only gives and I just wish I could stop from taking.

I can't turn into my mom, a women who drinks because my dad finally saw that she was worth nothing and cheated on her with my babysitter and I know if Vega could read my thoughts she would state she was nothing like my dad but my dad wasn't this dad till later on.

My mom looks,talks, and behaves like me well I act like her and she had fears just like mine but my dad couldn't take it anymore.

Beck is an example of how I'm like my mother how I can be in love yet have no trust making a fight just because a girl would breathe.

I don't want that for you Vega and I don't want to become my mother whom at the moment is crying so loud that even my music can't block out her cries of pain.

It makes my skin crawl knowing that Vega could turn me into such a fucking mess but at the same time just like my mom she could fix me just like that.

When my mom caught my dad he had left until on my seventh birthday which was a year later and he had begged my mom to take him back and anyone who knows me can guess that my mom is stubborn just like me.

She said no and that when my dad became this dad that is now my dad who just glares at me because I am my mother.

Now anyone with a fucking brain would be confused by now, right? I mean my mom loved him but said no? It fucking pride that did it and now she cries as my dad works himself silly with his new family probably unable to feel.

That why I can't date Vega even when she begged me to...

It our senior year and I've done everything to keep Vega away even giving Beck my blessing to date her.

My tori...

I didn't think she would say yes but the slap never lies.

I pushed her away so that history wouldn't repeat and as my mother screams a bloody scream I can't help but notice that tears are falling freely down my face and on to my cellphone.

Status Update

Tori Vega: I finally feel like I belong … Mood: In love

Beck Oliver: ;)

Sinjin: Can I watch?

I delete my slap page.

I can now be like my dad, numb and free of human emotions.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Over a text the horror film!

Summary: "I swear I'll kill Beck!"-Jade...When Jade ex takes her phone he gets more then he thought he would...

I own nothing

* * *

"You know when your ex girlfriend starts dating the girl you always thought was hot and your stuck being their friends because your now dating Trina Vega?"

The figure did nothing but move closer striking fear into Beck.

"Well if you have that's weird and I really hope your not dating my girlfriend because she already done that twice but thank goodness she has some... Talents to make up for it."

Beck joke had failed and only made this moment horrible.

"Anyways I mean it normal to play a prank on a friend or even an ex and it normal for things to be taken out of control but then again my ex is Jade West and I should have been using my head, my other one."

Beck's feet and hands were tied and just because he more fit then Robbie didn't mean he could break the rope, he wasn't the Hulk.

"It was beyond easy to 'borrow' Jade's phone and it was way to easy to get Tori to send um pictures. I could show you!"

The stranger who's face was cover from a hoodie didn't stop moving closer, he knew Beck was lying.

"What I didn't count on was Jade coming over after Tori sent them nor did I expect that Jade would find out it was me."

Movement stopped making Beck feel less panicked.

"Later on she told me that it was a GUESS and how I wish I had played cool instead of panicking barely missing the blade of scissor that would have cut my best man off!"

The figure laughs and it sounds familiar but Beck mind was now back to over drive!

"I also expect Tori to be in tears and sad but instead she was confusing the chiz out of me! I guess going back with detail would help you see it was not my fault."

The figure step back a step and sat down making a hand gesture to make Beck being the tale.

Tori Point of View

I feel so ill!

"I swear I'll kill who ever did this!"

Jade was pacing the living room with her scissor snapping them open and shut just like Edward Scissorhands if he had been on meth.

"Who the fuck has my phone" her voice growled as she started to pace even faster as if movement would make the sicko show him or herself.

"Baby" my voice came off as a weak cry as I sat down on my living room couch.

Jade pacing stopped as she went over scooping me up into her arms.

I hate crying but golly I need to!

"I should have known it wasn't you"

Hearing my sister Trina I fight back tears as Jade starts to hush into my ear.

"Hey have you seen Beck?"

My sister had a simple question, I shook my head no.

"Oh I just thought cause he had borrow Jade's phone" Trina huffed walking back up the stairs leaving me to have my stomach drop.

"I swear I'll kill Beck!"

The next thing I knew Jade was out the front door in a flash leaving me to hurry up after her.

Jade Point of View

All I saw was red the only thing that kept me grounded was the sound of Vega as she rushed into the back seat of my car.

Any trust I had for a Beck was gone, any remorse for what I was about to do was gone, and all my jealousy was making it worse!

Tori was so sweet I didn't want to rush her into anything and he did!

"Jade" the feeling of Tori hand on my arm made me relax as I realize I was going ten over the speed limit and slowed down, I can't have Vega getting even more hurt.

"We need a plan and I think I have one" staring at her from the cars mirror I couldn't help but feel proud at the smirk on tear stained face.

"I'm going to kill Beck"

Trina Point of View

Sighing I can't help but notice how pretty I am.

Going into Tori room I decide to help clean her room by taking all the clothing that she looks bad in.

"I'm such a great sister" I state as I grab a handful of shirts that I'll look better in.

I then allow my smile to grow as I notice a mirror.

"I'm way to good looking for it to be healthy for others"

Sighing even deeper Trina accepted her one and only flaw.

Cat Point of View

Pulling out the kiss I notice a butterfly!

"Butterfly, butterfly, go away or I'll eat your wings again!"

Cat smiled as she looked over to her boyfriend Robbie who went pale.

Robbie Point of View

Oh my chiz please let her be kidding about eating butterflies! I just kissed her!

Sadly Robbie and the butterfly learned the hard way that crazy ran deep in Cat's family

Andre Point of view

"The air was fresh

The sun our light

Come over here and give me a lime"

"Ugh! Why can't I write a song" Andre yelled to loudly.

"Turn that rap down" my grams yells through my bedroom door.

A smile graces my face " I got a song idea!"

Sinjin Point of View

Fishing around for my vibrating phone in my pocket as I hide outside of Beck's RV I can't help but sigh.

"Hello?" I whisper as I watch the man I love text some whore!

"Hey Sinjin" Tori voice seemed forced and for once in my life I felt creeped out, how did she get my number?

"What's up" I hear Jade and Tori talking as I imagine Beck and I dating.

"Look Sinjin it a long story can you meet us Beck's RV?"

I notice the venom in her voice as I fix my glasses "I'm already here."

Last thing I heard was a dry laugh and the word "perfect plan".

Beck Point of view

Vega was so-

A bang to the door makes me jump and as I go over to the door I try to calm down, everywhere.

I swear I heard a crash in my room but shake the thought away as I open the door to a pair of metal almost cutting my junk off.

"Where is my phone" Jade was raging and Tori looked way to calm.

Freaking out I handed it over and felt like freak had dip me head first as Tori grinned at something behind my shoulder.

I never got to turn around before I felt a sharp hit to the head and Jade's voice "I'm going to kill him!"

Sinjin Point of View

Rehearing the story of how I finally got my Beck made me feel beyond happy and I knew that even though everyone would hate him forever I could never even as I go to my closet and grab a camera.

"I can't wait to get revenge for Tori and a peak for me!"

My voice made me feel in power and I knew life would be great forever!

Jade Point of View

Looking down at the script that Vega just wrote made me want to laugh but I try not to cause well I'm not so sure as to why.

"You call that horror?" I send a smirk with a raised eyebrow.

Vega pout was to (sadly) cute "It would be a horror for you, right?"

I smirk becomes a frown as my arm grabs her tighter.

I don't think I'm ready to tell Vega how much I care about her just yet.

"It would be awful for Beck"

"What would be awful for me?" Beck asked as he sat down at the lunch table sipping his coffee.

Tori looks like she was about to freak, "Oh nothing just that Vega wrote you as Trina boyfriend in a play."

He started to cough and Tori ran over to help him, he takes another sip to help "And I believe Sinjin gets friendly."

If he wasn't coughing enough he was now and my sweet Tori look like she was in a horror film.

Now I allowed myself to laugh.


End file.
